The concept of using a single dynamoelectric machine for both engine cranking and electric generation is, of course, well known in the motor vehicle art. However, nonelectrical constraints have often limited the practical utility of such devices. For example, small belt-driven machines typically require the use of bi-modal reduction gearsets for torque amplification during cranking and speed reduction during generating. Larger machines typically include clutches and require major repackaging of the vehicle powertrain.